


Christmas miracle

by Blowjobshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Pregnant Harry, Smut, Top Louis, so sweet it will make your tooth hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowjobshire/pseuds/Blowjobshire
Summary: Christmas AU featuring a heavily pregnant Harry, Louis as himself AKA the Sun and a Christmas miracle they only ever dreamed about.





	Christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my lovely girls @larrytookachonce69 for editing this fiction, I love you B and S.  
> Also thank you darling Sol, Li and Lili for reading it and giving me your honest opinions.

Harry is big. It’s Monday evening, Christmas Eve and he is alone. Well, technically he isn’t, his not-so-little overdue baby makes their presence known by a small shift in his tummy. There’s no more room for them to grow.

“Are you snug in there, little one? Sorry darling, papa can’t grow any bigger for you. Maybe you should just come out to meet me and daddy? We can’t wait to see you.” Harry softly whispers to his bump for the 20th time today. 

He is 40 weeks and 2 days pregnant, excited, a little nervous and a lot happy. This has been the happiest year of his life. Shortly after celebrating their first wedding anniversary in March, Louis and Harry found out they’re expecting. It’s the one thing Harry has always wanted; he adores children and his beloved husband is no different. Starting a family has always been something they both wanted and being able to do it so young is a dream come true.

Louis runs a successful business, his career in music management is taking off. He brings home more than enough money to raise a family and he loves his job.

Harry himself has never been a workaholic. He’s more interested in looking after people (AKA Louis) and working from home, that’s why he decided to use his creativity to become a writer. That way he can accomplish his dreams, gets to work on his beloved novels and also has time to wait for Louis with home cooked dinner in a beautifully decorated house, all thanks to Harry.

Tonight; things are not going the way Harry planned. Louis wasn’t supposed to go to work, it’s his birthday after all. One of the singers he works with received a huge deal so Louis decided to go in and get that sorted so he could be with his family during the holidays and there would be no distractions when they welcome their little one to the world.

Harry is sitting on their sofa, balancing a bowl of cereal on his tummy. He is just so hungry, all the time. Might as well have a little fun while eating. He was planning on making a nice meal and baking a cake for Louis but his 20 minute power nap turned into a 3 hour dead to the world/snoring/drooling fest and now everything is ruined. Also his back is still aching and he is missing his husband. It’s definitely not his lucky day.

He is grumpy but as soon as a text from Louis comes through he feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulder.

“On my way home, see you in 20. love you xxx”

A simple message yet it makes him feel so much better.

The plans of quickly preparing something for Louis go out the window as he tries to get up and his bulging belly makes it virtually impossible. They definitely need a new sofa. Or this baby out.  
22 minutes later (not that he was counting) he hears the door open and his husband say “Baby, I’m home”. 

His heart instantly starts beating faster, that’s his favourite sound in the world.

He sees Louis slowly walking towards him. Damn, his husband is beautiful. All soft edges, delicate curves, yet strong and handsome. How can someone look so dainty and so powerful at the same time, Harry will never understand. Louis softly smiles at him while he walks towards him.

“There you are. I missed you so much” he says while pecking Harry on the lips and running his fingers down his arms. “How are you feeling, love?”

Harry can’t help but stare at his husband, the light of his life. He might be an emotional mess, no one can blame him for that, he is a very pregnant, very hormonal man after all. He doesn’t reply, just smiles at his beaming husband as he lowers his head and softly kisses his huge belly, whispering “Hello little love, you’re still comfy in there, hmm? Don’t feel like leaving your papa? I understand, he is great. Daddy would love to see and hold you though, so please hurry up.” 

Louis kisses the bump a couple more times then sits down next to his husband who’s been watching the entire time. He tucks a loose curl behind Harry’s ear - his hair is getting really long now. Lou wraps his arms around his husband shoulders and holds him while rubbing circles onto his aching back.

Neither of them say anything until Louis hears his husband’s sniffles and notices the wet patch on his own shirt.

“Sweetheart, are you okay? Why are you crying? Is there something wrong? Are you in pain?”

There’s no answer, Harry has yet to say a word to his husband.

“Harry, you’re scaring me. Talk to me angel, please?” 

Louis begging snaps him out of his daze and he’s finally able to whisper, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? For what, darling?” Louis asks.

Harry slowly shakes his head and finally meets his husband’s eyes.  
“I’m- I’m... so sorry for not making you a nice celebratory dinner. It’s your birthday and I have got nothing prepared. I started on some chicken earlier but my back was hurting so much so-“ he wipes his eyes and sniffles again, “I decided to take a little power nap. I put on that big hoodie you wore yesterday and it smelled like you,” he blushes, “and it made me feel so much better and somehow I slept so long the food is all ruined and I couldn’t bake you a cake. I’m so sorry, you deserved it.” he finishes with his eyes downcast, staring at the floor, embarrassed.

Louis just smiles and takes both of his hands in his, kisses each knuckle one by one.

“Sweetheart, I didn’t expect you to cook for me at all. You are tired and uncomfortable, I would never ask anything of you.”

That doesn’t help much, Harry is still feeling upset and disappointed in himself. Louis kisses him on the cheek.

Harry continues, “It’s not only the dinner. I got you that watch you really wanted. You know the one that goes well with most of your suits. I tried to wrap it up earlier but I couldn’t. I’m huge.” he mumbles “I was standing at the desk and couldn’t reach the damn scissors because my belly is so big. So then I- stop laughing what the fuck, Louis?”

Harry needs to stop his rambling because his husband (soon to be ex-husband if he doesn’t stop laughing at Harry) is turning blue right next to him, trying and failing to hold back his giggles.

“I’m sorry babe I just imagined you all grumpy, trying to reach the wrapping paper you needed but couldn’t because of little bump.” 

Louis explains and now he is unabashedly laughing. It’s the most annoying and most beautiful thing at the same time. Divorce it is.

“Little bump is not so little and I’m not grumpy.” Harry complains, feigning annoyance. 

Louis is still beaming at him and he can’t help the smile that’s tugging at his lips.

“Okay, okay, of course you’re not grumpy. You’re my little kitten.” 

As if that explains anything. Harry doesn’t argue.

Louis starts caressing his tummy, slowly lifts up his shirt and sparkles fly through him as soon as his husband touches his bare tummy. Skin to skin contact has always been their thing.

“Listen to me babe.” Louis demands, “You’re about to give me the best and biggest gift anyone could ask for. You’re carrying a life inside you. Nothing will ever compare to that.” 

Expensive watch long forgotten, Harry feels much better. His husband is the best at cheering him up and taking care of him. He picked someone supportive.  
“Are you sure, Lou?” Harry asks.

“Of course I am.” Louis softly smiles, “You’re carrying a child for me. For us. You honestly could have put a bow on your belly and birthday present sorted for the rest of forever. I owe you for the rest of my life anyway.”  
Now that he is completely at ease, Harry pulls Louis close and kisses him with so much to convey with his lips. A silent “thank you” and “I love you” are transferred in a passionate kiss. Finally, for the first time that day Harry feels like he is able to breathe. Being wrapped up in love, light and Louis and feeling his unborn child in his tummy, these are the only things he needs.

Just as the kiss gets deeper, their baby softly shifts in Harry and moves around a bit, demanding attention. They’re a true Tomlinson after all. Like father like child.

Harry smiles into the kiss and offers Louis to quickly whip something up for dinner. “Don’t be ridiculous babe, you don’t need to worry about that.”

“But -“ Harry is about to protest when his husband holds his face in his palms and kisses the tip of his nose.

“You know what” Louis offers “let’s make something together. You sit on a chair and give me instructions on how not to set the kitchen on fire and I will move around and do all the work. How does that sound?”

Harry married the sweetest man on earth. He smiles and tries and fails to stand up, Louis hops off the sofa and holds both his hands out for his husband to take, gently helps his front heavy boy stand up.

Louis takes in the sight. Their living room is beautiful. By the window stands their huge Christmas tree, meticulously decorated by Harry. The soft glow of the lights placed around it paints the whole room gold. Harry slowly waddles towards the kitchen, one hand resting on his tummy as always. His gorgeous rose gold nails sparkle in the dim light. Louis can’t help but watch as his favourite person on earth moves around, all bouncy curls, wide hips and supple skin. He finds his husband gorgeous at all times but pregnancy gives him this special glow Louis just can’t get enough of.

He follows Harry to the kitchen and listens to his instructions carefully. He manages to make them a decent meal; an omelette with spinach for Harry and the baby, and one for himself without the grass, thank you very much. He leads them back to the living room, gathers utensils and fetches 2 glasses. They sit and eat in comfortable silence and watch Home Alone on the TV. After all, Christmas isn’t Christmas without Kevin.

They eat their food and watch the rest of the movie. Just as Louis switches off the TV and gets ready to do the dishes Harry suddenly speaks.

“Lou, can I give you a blowjob?”

Nice turns of events but Louis is a little surprised. Not that it’s uncharacteristic of Harry but somehow it still catches him off guard.

“Uhm, I would love that baby, are you sure though?”

“Of course, you deserve a birthday treat and you know exactly how much I love it.” Harry smirks completely unabashed. 

Well, that Louis knows. Harry spent a fair amount of their time together on his knees for him.

Not waiting for an answer Harry climbs off the sofa. Normally he loves to tease, act seductive and gracefully drop to his knees but that’s not possible in his current state so climbing it is. Trying not to think too much about his clumsiness he reaches for Louis’ fly once he is on his knees. Louis does nothing to help, he spreads his legs and lets Harry work, just the way they both like it. Harry pops the button open and unzips his husband’s jeans. He touches his semi interested cock and gives it a little squeeze. Louis is not fully hard yet which means he’ll have to work for it. Harry loves a challenge. He mouths at the still clothed cock while his hands do a bit of exploring, touches the soft tummy just above the boxers and slowly drags his fingers down.

Finally, he decides to remove Louis’ pants and jeans completely, with a little help from his husband who raises his bum off the sofa. The material pools around Louis’ ankles and Harry gets to work.  
First he eyes the pretty cock in front of him. He’s a lucky man. His husband has the most beautiful and thickest cock he’s ever seen. Harry can’t wait to stretch around it hopefully very soon.  
He looks his husband in the eye as he licks a fat stripe on the underside, teasing the head a bit. He starts suckling on the tip, giving it gentle kisses and tiny licks.

Louis is fully hard now, Harry notices with a smirk on his face. 

Without warning he takes all of his husband in his mouth, tip hitting the back of his throat and trimmed pubic hair tickling his nose. He takes a moment to adjust and just breathes Louis in, savouring the moment and his husband. Slowly he starts moving, makes sure to make eye contact with Louis when starts bobbing his head and uses his hands to massage his balls. He just loves the way Louis tastes, loves the closeness and intimacy and he loves to please. He starts to pick up the rhythm, deep throats his husband then gently suckles on his slit, enjoys every minute of pleasuring the person he loves the most. 

Louis is getting close, his grip in Harry’s hair is tight and his eyes are closed, ready for his release. Praise never stops falling from his lips “You’re amazing” and “Doing so well, babe” followed by other sweet words to encourage Harry.

Just as he is about to warn his husband that he is going to come Harry suddenly gags (which...- hasn’t happened in a really long time with all the practice he’s got), his eyes are wide and something is clearly wrong. Louis carefully pulls out of his mouth, immediately turns to Harry.

“What happened? Are you okay, love? You need help? Wha-“

“My leg.” Harry interrupts his nervous blabbering “I have a damn cramp in my leg. Fuck, it hurts. Louis, please help me stand up quickly it hurts so much.”

Louis jumps to his feet, quickly helps Harry rise. Steadies him by his arms then gently deposits him on the sofa. As he sits down next to him they both take in the scene: Louis’ cock is still out, spit glistening on it, his trousers are around his ankles. 

Harry slowly rubs his stupid left leg, the bastard that decided to ruin his life or well, his evening at least. He sits on the sofa looking like the angry kitten he is, mixture of pre come and spit on his chin. The most adorable thing Louis has ever seen. He is just about to voice that and laugh when Harry speaks.

“This is a disaster. Look at us. I’m a complete failure and you deserve so much better. I understand if you want to leave or anything.”

Yes, Louis has married a drama queen and he wouldn’t have it any other way, “Babe, don’t worry, you did amazing and this is amusing if anything. Can’t you see I’m having fun? Come ‘ere and give me a cuddle” Louis offers as he scoots closer to the grumpy kitten perched on the sofa, wraps his arm around him, “Is your leg any better?”

“Still hurts a bit but it’s going away” Harry pouts.

Louis is determined to cheer him up so he rubs their noses together (Harry has always loved Eskimo kisses). As he sees a small smile appear he pecks his boy’s lips. They start kissing, first slow and gentle, Louis licks into Harry’s mouth where he can taste the remnants of himself. The kiss gets deeper and Harry uses one hand to play with his husband’s soft fluffy hair and the other hand slowly makes its way south. He wraps his long fingers around Louis’ cock and notices it’s still fully hard.

“Look who is back in the game and ready to play.” Louis jokes and pulls Harry’s hair which results in a moan falling from his husband’s lips and a twitch in his pants. 

He uses the opportunity to properly snog his boy, one hand kept tightly in his hair, the other one making its way into Harry’s shirt. Soon fingers are met with over sensitive and hard nipples. Harry always loved to have his nipples played with; they’re so sensitive and it brings him so much pleasure. Times that by a hundred now that he is pregnant, a little brush of a shirt on his buds can turn him into a whimpering mess and Louis knows that very well.

He thumbs at his left nipple and Harry instantly moans into his mouth. He plays with it a little and Harry feels himself get hard at an embarrassing rate. Harry’s soft whimpers are swallowed by Louis’ eager mouth. The pleasure is bordering on painful which only makes it more intense and better for Harry, he is seriously worried about coming into his pants any second.  
Louis moves his head and his lips make their way down his husband’s neck. He takes his time to suck a mark into Harry’s neck, softly bites down on it and immediately soothes it with his tongue. Harry loves the marks, to be able to show off that he belongs to someone (no, several complementary tattoos, a wedding certificate and a bunch of rings aren’t enough thank you very much) and the fact that people immediately see that someone has a claim on him. Louis equally gets his pleasure out of it, the possessive little shit he is. Can’t blame a man for wanting everyone to see his boy is taken.

He expects his work, a smirk appears on his face when he realises the mark will be there for days. Going into labour with a huge love bite to show off? Charming.

He kisses down Harry’s pecs and without warning he takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks on it. Hard.

Harry cries out in pain and pleasure, pulling Louis closer, wanting more. How can something so painful be so good?

Louis suckles on the little hard bud, bites and soothes it while his other hand plays with the other one. After a few minutes he switches up and Harry is full on moaning at this point.

“I want you.” Louis suddenly hears.

“Haz?”

“I want you, Lou. Inside of me. Now. I want to feel you.”

Louis looks at his husband and God, isn’t he a sight. His eyes are dark, the green has almost completely disappeared, his body feels hot with desire, cheeks are rosy, hair is a mess, plump lips are red from all the biting he’s been doing.

There’s no place for questions, Louis stands up and holds his hand out for Harry to take and leads his husband into their bedroom.

On the way there Harry kisses Louis’ hand that’s holding his and watches his delicate yet strong body move, every curve, every inch of skin perfection.

Louis opens the bedroom door and leads his husband in, softy kisses him after closing the door and wraps his hands around his wide and pillowy hips. They kiss for a few minutes, Harry cups Louis’ face and gets lost in how good his husband’s lips taste. From the corner of his eyes Louis spots something laying on the bed and slowly pulls back, eyeing the foreign item there. Harry’s face instantly turns beet red.

“Love, what’s that?” Louis asks.

“Oh, that? Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Harry quickly says, looking everywhere but towards the bed.

Louis goes to inspect the piece of garment on the bed, runs his fingers down the gorgeous silk fabric and lifts it up to have a closer look. It’s a beautiful silk Gucci gown, blush pink with a few red roses printed on it. It’s the prettiest piece of clothing Louis has ever seen. Harry slowly walks towards him, still refusing to look at the fabric Louis is holding. Sensing his discomfort Louis decides to lighten the mood.

“Is this for your special lady love?”

Harry can’t help but bark out a laugh. He truly married the Sun itself, someone he can always count on to make him feel better.

“Yeah sure, heavily pregnant married men are in high demand right now, every lady wants one.”

Louis giggles but he doesn’t say anything else, Harry knows it’s time for him to tell the truth.

“So, uhm, I bought this online the other day, wanted to wear it for you for your birthday. It arrived today and I tried it on but it made me really upset because you can see how short and tiny it is and well-” Harry is now talking to his feet and the carpet, avoiding Louis’ eyes “I tried to wrap it around my waist but it wouldn’t fit. My belly is too big so there’s a huge gap at the front. I look enormous.” He practically whispers the last sentence, eyes downcast.

Louis drops the offensive garment on the bed and gently cups Harry’s face, tilts his head up so they can make eye contact.  
“Listen to me, Harry Edward Tomlinson. You are carrying a life inside you. It’s something I could never do and I’m determined to spend the rest of my life showing you how grateful I am and loving you with every fibre of me. You are giving us a family,” he smiles at his beautiful boy and continues, “Now, about your body and size. Do you have any idea? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me not to spend every minute of every day thinking about how much I want to be with you? Your thick thighs, plump arse, God, your love handles. I want you, all the time. I want to be able to touch and bite all the time. I have to force myself not to think about how you feel around me when you ride me and I watch your bum sliding up and down on me. You truly are the hottest thing I have ever seen.” He finishes and to his delight there’s a smile on Harry’s face. 

Louis can only hope he gets it because honestly, this is just a fraction of how he feels, the desire that burns inside him is almost devouring.

Harry kisses one hand that’s on his cheeks and whispers “Thank you.”

“Now, how about you get out of your clothes and put this little thing on for me in the bathroom while I get ready here?” Louis offers and hopes he doesn’t push Harry too far.

Luckily, Harry shows no sign of discomfort, takes the gown and walks into their en-suite.

Louis feels relieved. He takes off his clothes quickly, grabs the lube from the night stand and lays it on the bed next to him where he lays against the headboard. Time to wait.

A few minutes later Harry appears and wow, Louis feels like there’s no air left for him to breathe.

His husband is a piece of art. His long, curly hair beautifully frames his pretty face. He has sparkles in his eyes, plump bottom lip stuck between his teeth.

And his body. Louis needs to force himself to breathe before he passes out.

 

The gown sits on his body like a dream, draped over his shoulders. It’s not tied around his waist so his massive bump, puffy nipples and hard cock are visible. His legs are long and completely hairless, round, perky bum only half covered by the silky gown.

There’s a 99% chance Louis is dead and just landed in heaven.

“Come ‘ere.” he motions towards himself and Harry moves, slowly walks towards their bed and straddles his naked husband.

Louis runs his hands up his thighs that are framing his own middle, caresses his bulging stomach and pecs and ends up with Harry’s smiling face in his palms. There’s no place on earth he would rather be.

“My angel,” he whispers, “you are so beautiful. I love you so much.”  
Harry smiles and leans forward, pecks Louis on the lips a few times before he licks his bottom lip, silently asks for permission. Louis instantly opens his mouth and Harry licks inside it. They kiss until their lips feel numb and they both need a break to catch their breath.

“Can you lie on your back a little bit?” Louis asks and Harry nods, slowly moving into the right position while Louis carefully arranges the pillows behind his head and one under his bum.

Harry looks divine spread out like this. His long hair frames his face like a halo and the gown still sits on his shoulders, laid out underneath him.

Louis takes in the sight and moans, not even trying to hide his arousal. He settles between Harry’s spread legs and licks his lips hungrily as he gently pushes them further apart.

“Spread those cheeks like you spread love, babe” he jokes.

Harry clearly married an idiot and should get a divorce right now. But then again, he still feels a little self-conscious laid out bare like this with the lights on and Louis probably sensed it that’s why he says weird things like that. Harry loves his weirdo husband.

“I hate you so much.” he giggles but does spread his legs a little wider. “Do you want me to turn the lights off?” Louis offers.

“No, I trust you.” Even at his most vulnerable state Harry knows Louis will take care of him. He always does.

With that, Louis gets to work, he is here to prove his husband how desirable he is. He pecks Harry’s milky inner thighs, litters kisses all over them and gently bites the supple skin. He makes his way up to his groin. Not warning Harry he takes the tip of his hard cock in his mouth and licks the slit, lapping up the pre-come there.

Harry’s eyes roll back in his head and moans loudly.

Louis keeps moving, pulls off his cock with a loud pop. He kisses his balls and gently takes them in his mouth, one at the time. After giving them some tender loving care he makes his way down south.  
Harry holds his breath.

Using his thumbs he spreads Harry’s cheeks apart.

“So gorgeous,” he breathes against the pretty pink hole and licks up a fat stripe over it. Harry yelps and arches his back as much as he can. Louis kisses his hole a few times, nibbles the soft skin around it and runs his wet tongue around his rim.

Harry looks down and is met with nothing else but his huge bump. It feels weird not seeing Louis at all, only feeling him on his most intimate place.

He is just about to voice that when Louis stops and moves around a bit. He releases his bum and uses his right hand to seek out Harry’s left resting on the bed and links their fingers together. Yet again Louis sensed what Harry needed even before Harry knew it himself.

He kisses Harry’s smooth groin a few times while he uses his thumb and index finger to spread his cheeks again, giving access to his tongue. He blows cool air over the wet clenched hole and goes back to licking and sucking the puckered skin around Harry’s entrance.

“You taste so good, baby.” he moans as he takes in as much of his boy as he can, savouring him. His words send vibrations through Harry’s body who is a whimpering mess above him, all he can do is moan loudly and whisper Louis’ name like a prayer.

“Lou, more, please.”

Louis is loving this just as much as Harry is. His tongue slowly enters Harry and a loud moan echoes above his head as the ring of muscle gives way to the intrusion. He slowly opens Harry up using only his tongue, lapping inside him, soon followed by a skilled delicate finger.  
Harry’s grip tightens around his fingers and Louis moans inside him. Harry cries out. His tongue and finger slide in and out at the same time, giving Harry as much pleasure as possible and getting him ready for Louis’ cock.

Louis’ light stubble tickles and rubs against Harry’s sensitive skin, leaving marks on the inside of his cheeks.

“Louis, please, more. Need. More.”

Harry isn’t capable of forming sentences anymore he just voices his most basic needs. Louis gives him what he wants and another finger slides inside him. It’s too much and not enough, it burns but it’s so good, pain and pleasure, Harry cannot tell them apart anymore. He’s savouring every moment, Louis’ head between his legs, deft fingers scissoring him wide open and slick tongue relentlessly licking inside him.

Louis eats him out like it’s his last meal, giving him everything he wants and needs. As Louis pulls back to get some air he inspects his work; Harry’s hole wide open, glistening with his spit, clenching around nothing. He reaches for the lube, carefully coats three of his fingers and slides them inside his panting husband. He eagerly takes them, clenches around the slippery digits. Louis watches his face as he spreads the lube inside him and searches for his sweet spot. Harry’s hips buck and he wails as Louis finds it, pleasure shooting through his whole body, rim clenching around fingers.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Louis asks his gasping boy. 

“Yes, yes, please.”

“How about we turn you on your side and I lay behind you?” Louis suggests and Harry nods as he gently slides his fingers out of his stretched hole that immediately starts quivering and clenching around nothing.

Louis helps Harry move onto his side and slides up behind him. He finds the bottle of lube and grabs it, popping the cap open immediately causes Harry to spread his leg wider for him. Louis smirks and gently pushes Harry’s leg forward, pours some lube into his palm and spreads it on his neglected cock. He needs to squeeze the base and take some calming breaths before reaching to find Harry’s wet hole, just to check one more time. He is always careful with his boy, not wanting to hurt him especially not now that he is carrying their child. Harry’s breath hitches as Louis’ fingers enter him to check if he is loose enough. He spreads his leg wide, Louis helps him to hold one leg up a bit while cradles his chest with the other, Harry’s hands immediately fly up to hold his husband’s. They link fingers as Louis kisses him, his neck first then on the mouth. Harry tilts his head back to give better access.

“Love you so much.” Louis breaths inside his mouth as he pulls his fingers out of his hole.

He uses his hand to guide his cock to Harry’s entrance, rubbing the tip over his hole a few times before slowly pushing through the ring of muscle. He’s met with a little resistance first, Harry is always tight, muscles working hard to give way to his thick cock. He looks down and admires how Harry’s pink rim stretches around him, allowing him inside his body inch by inch.

“You’re always so tight, baby, amazing. Such a good boy for me.” he moans into Harry’s ear as he nibbles on his earlobe, keeps pushing his hips forward.

Harry whimpers in his arms, eyes closed, holding onto his husband’s hand like a lifeline, trying to spread his legs wider and relax his muscles to give way to the intrusion.

Louis pushes in at an excruciatingly slow rate, not wanting to hurt his boy. When he finally bottoms out and his hips are flush with Harry’s plump ass he stops for a minute to let his husband adjust and breathe. Harry is tight like a vice around him, his velvety walls feel amazing. He always welcomes Louis inside him with not a word of complaint, almost like his body was made for this.

Harry moans at the feeling of Louis all the way inside him, finally feels complete again. He feels like these are the happiest moments of his life, when he is with his husband, connected. He loves the intimacy, his husband filling him up. He thinks Louis’ cock belongs there, inside him, and every moment they’re not together is a moment spent waiting it happens again.

“So big. So big inside me.” Harry mumbles mostly to himself. He reaches back to find Louis’ face and leans in for a kiss. “You can move now,” he breathes it against his mouth.

Louis slowly pulls back then pushes forward, loosening Harry up more with his cock. He starts with small and slow thrusts, feeling every inch of his boy’s hole.

Harry moans as he adjusts to the feeling, getting lost in the smooth glide of his husband’s big cock inside him. It feels amazing, unreal even.

Louis pushes all the way in, as deep as possible and rolls his hips, dick buried impossibly deep inside Harry.

Harry wails as he feels the cock shift inside him, so so deep. He wants to capture this moment in a bottle and never let go.

“Feels amazing. Ahhh,” Harry can’t stop moaning as Louis starts to move his hips back and forth, with more force and speed this time. The tip of his cock is constantly rubbing Harry’s prostate who is going wild with it.

“Gonna come untouched for me, angel?” Louis asks as he pulls his cock almost all the way out, tip catching on Harry’s rim before he slams back inside.

“Yes, of course. Always.” Harry pants. His body is hot, burning with desire.

“Good boy, so good for me.” Louis coos in his ear as he hitches Harry’s leg higher, his small fingers sinking into the meaty thigh.  
Their bodies are working together, so in sync with a silent understanding. Years of practice and knowing each other inside and out undeniable. Harry will never get used to the stretch and burn, won’t ever get enough of it.

He is so hard and his tip is so wet, he feels his orgasm starting to build in the pit of his belly. His release is so close but he’s trying to hold back, doesn’t want this moment to end just yet, wants to hold on to the closeness and intimacy.

“Baby, you feel amazing.” Louis pants behind him, his movements are erratic which means he’s getting close to his release.

He starts to piston his hips and pound Harry’s ass, the only sound in the room is their mixed moans and skin slapping on skin. Louis’ balls hit Harry’s ass with every move, full and heavy, ready for release.

“Come for me, angel. I want to feel you clench around me. You’re so good at pleasing me, c’mon darling.” Louis encourages.

That’s all it takes for Harry to let his orgasm wash over him. His whole body shakes with the intensity of it as he screams Louis’ name, shooting white ribbons all over his belly and the sheets. He clenches around Louis inside him, so tight it’s borderline painful. Louis doesn’t stop, fucks him through his orgasm. He is still trembling in husband’s arms, riding out his high when Louis gives one final thrust and stills, coming deep inside Harry’s ass. Harry feels the wetness so so deep inside and Louis’ cock pulsing, clenches around his husband one more time to make his climax even more intense.

Louis gasps and moans in his neck, slowly riding out his orgasm and releasing every drop of his come inside Harry. When his head clears a bit he kisses Harry’s cheek and releases the leg he is still holding open.

“That was lovely. You are always so good at pleasing me. Feel so good on my cock.” he whispers in Harry’s ear, watching his husband open his glassy eyes and blink up at him, face flushed and sweaty, curls all over his face. 

He is a masterpiece and he is Louis’.

Harry smiles lazily up at him and as he feels his husband slowly starting to move his hips backwards he reaches back to hold Louis’ hips in place.

“Please don’t go. Stay. Want to feel you a little longer.”

Louis softly smiles and complies, of course he does, he could never say no to the love of his life.

They lay there, Louis still snug inside Harry, fingers caressing soft skin, slowly kissing, wrapped up in each other, love, warmth and light. They have everything they need as long as they have each other.

Louis taps Harry’s soft hip, signalling that he is about to move. Harry shakes his head.

“Baby, you will be sore.” he reminds Harry as he slowly pulls out, watching in fascination as Harry’s hole clenches, trying to keep all his come inside him. Some of it dribbles out and Harry pouts, looking at Louis apologetically.

Louis smiles and leans forward, gently laps up the white come sliding out of his husband. He carefully sucks the sensitive puckered skin, coaxing more out of him. He cleans his boy with his lips, adores every inch of him. He finishes with a gentle kiss right on his hole and smiles, goes back up to see his Harry’s beautiful blissed out face. 

Before he can say a word Harry wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss, wanting his share of the taste on Louis’ lips. 

They kiss for a while, until Louis notices that Harry is shivering.

“Do you want me to clean you up properly love? I can grab a warm flannel if you want?” he offers.

“No. I want you. Come here.”

Harry scoots lower on the bed and looks behind his back, signalling Louis exactly where he wants him. Louis softly smiles, grabs their blankets and lays behind his husband. He pulls the duvet above their shoulders, hooks his legs with Harry’s. One hand goes under Harry’s neck so he can hold him close to his chest, the other one holds his bulging middle.

Louis kisses his boy’s shoulders as he draws little nonsensical patterns onto his pregnant belly.

“My baby is going to to give me a baby.” he whispers.

Harry, sated and happy, smiles and weakly speaks.

“Anything for you. I love you. So much.”

“I love you too, angel. You are my everything. Now, sleep, baby. I will hold you and massage your back.”

He holds Harry close and runs his hand down his back, kneading the sore muscles at his middle. When he hears Harry’s breathing even out he kisses him one more time.

“Sleep well my darling. I will look after you.”

Soon he falls asleep to the sound of his pregnant husband softly snoring in his arms.

The first time Harry wakes up it’s to the slight pain in his middle. Probably slept in the wrong position he thinks. 

He moves around a bit, takes a sip of water and watches his sleeping husband next to him as moonlight accentuates his beautiful features. To Harry he is the most amazing and magical person to exist. Louis is the Sun. His Sun. He is kind, always looks after and takes care of Harry, he is gentle, sensitive and brave. So so brave. He watches his husband’s chest rise and fall and admires every inch of him. His little grey hairs, the freckles on his cheek, sharp cheekbones, his fluffy hair, the dip of his collarbones, many tattoos all over his skin, most of them complementing Harry’s own ones full of promises of forever. 

He rest his head on Louis’ pecs, kisses the tanned skin there, savouring the sweet taste. Louis instantly wraps an arm around Harry’s middle. Without even awakening he instinctively protects and holds Harry close. Harry loves him with every fibre of him.  
The second time Harry wakes up is to a gentle hand caressing his face, a familiar raspy voice calling his name and.... something wet around his middle.

“Haz, babe, wake up.” Louis gently coaxes him.

Harry feels disorientated and confused. Something is not right. He is mortified as realisation dawns on him that both him and Louis are sitting in a puddle.

“Oh my God Louis I’m so sorry, I don’t know how this happened you know I always wake up when I need to wee. I don’t understand ho-“

“Babe, stop, it’s okay.” Louis gently smiles at him and Harry is so confused. 

“But I just-“ Harry tries to continue.

“Sweetheart, I think your water just broke” Louis finally clarifies before Harry can apologise for the seventeenth time.

“My water.... oh. Oh.” Harry’s eyes go comically wide and as Louis gently places a hand on his tummy he feels that something is different.

“It’s happening, babe.” Louis says and he jumps off the bed and quickly fetches a towel from their en-suite.

Harry is still sitting there, trying hard not to freak out. Louis looks so calm and collected, Harry decides to follow his lead and let him be his anchor.

“Come sit up, darling” Louis instructs and Harry does as he’s told. He helps Harry off the bed and steadies him as he dries his body off with the towel. He gently soaks up all the wetness around his middle and between his legs.

“Now, angel, remember, keep breathing and stay calm.”

“Okay. But, how can you be so collected Lou, how are you doing it?”

“Because I trust you, love. I know you are going to do amazing and everything is going to be fine.” he offers with a smile.

Just as Harry is about to reply and confess his undying love for Louis pain shoots through his middle and the wind is knocked out of him. He quickly grabs Louis’ hand and squeezes his eyes shut. Louis holds him and rubs his back and whispers sweet encouragements in his ear. Thank God it doesn’t last long but it’s definitely the most painful thing Harry has ever felt.

“Okay, it’s gone. What do we do now?” he asks.

“I will shower you quickly and then we grab our bags and head off to the hospital to welcome our little Christmas miracle” he smiles.

“Lou, oh my God, I completely forgot that it’s Christmas. We are having a Christmas baby.” Harry deadpans and Louis can’t help but laugh and peck his dork husband on the lips.

He leads him to the bathroom, showers him and beautifully takes care of his boy. When he leads him out through the door he stops for a second.

“Next time we walk through this door it’s going to be three of us. Our little family. Thank you so much for giving me this, babe.” he hugs Harry and kisses his cheeks, Harry beaming through the pain and worry.

Before Harry knows he’s laying in the operating room, all ready and set up to give birth to his baby. Louis, of course, is by his side, supporting and encouraging him.

As their doctor gets to work Louis holds Harry’s hand and whispers to him, telling him about how much he loves him and how amazing he’s doing. A few minutes later a loud sound cuts through the air, their little baby is crying their wrinkly head off as the doctor happily holds them up. Both Louis and Harry’s eyes are wet with tears, Louis kisses his husband’s cheek one more time before gets up to cut the umbilical cord. The doctor hands their newborn to Louis who has tears rushing down his face.

“Hello there button, welcome to the world. I am your daddy. Remember me, I sang all those songs to you and talked to you when you were doing cartwheels inside papa’s tummy. It’s so nice to finally have you here.”

He gently holds his crying baby to his chest and takes a step towards Harry who looks equally emotional, trying hard to hold back the tears.

“Bean, here’s your papa. He’s the one who carried you around all this time.” he moves and places the baby on Harry’s chest, supporting their tiny body with his hands.

“Papa, here’s your baby daughter. Look how beautiful and healthy she is.”

Harry’s eyelashes are heavy with tears as he reaches for his little daughter. She is messy and red and screaming but she is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Welcome out here sweetheart. Your daddy and I have been waiting for you. We will look after you from now. I promise you we will take good care of you and you’re going to have a good life.” Harry softly whispers to his newborn child.

Louis fondly smiles at his little family when a nurse comes and takes their newborn to get cleaned up. Harry is reluctant to let her be taken away but they promise to take good care of her and hand her back as soon as Harry’s operation is done. Speaking of which, he completely forgot about it amid all the emotions and happiness. Their doctor works quickly on Harry’s middle, Louis is by his side, eyes misty as he thanks him.

“I always tell you Harry how much I love you but I’m not sure you understand it. You are my everything, the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You are my happiness. Thanks to you we are a family now. You gave me a daughter. Thank you. Thank you so much. You give my life meaning, keep me going and make me a better man. I couldn’t ask for a more perfect husband and for a better person to raise a family with. I love you and thank you. Thank you for our family.” He pours his heart out to Harry as tears rush down his cheeks. He is the happiest he’s ever been in his life.  
He kisses Harry’s cheeks softly and wipes the tears falling from his husband’s eyes.

All Harry can do is whisper.

“I meant it when I promised you forever. I’m in love with you and I’m determined to spend my life making you happy. I’m grateful I got to carry us a daughter and can’t wait to raise her and her many future siblings with you.”

Louis smiles at that and kisses his husband’s hand holding his.  
Soon Harry is wheeled back into a recovery room, Louis is sat next to him as the nurse walks in carrying their little baby daughter wrapped in a soft blanket that keeps her warm. She hands the little bundle to Harry and he happily takes it into his arms.

Louis watches his little family as Harry softly caresses the baby’s soft cheek, purring softly to her.

“So, what name can we write on her birth certificate?” the nurse asks.

Louis and Harry lock eyes and after his husband nods and smiles Louis informs the nurse.

“Fleur Lorena Tomlinson.”

The nurse nods and walks out, giving the family privacy.

Harry is mesmerised by their little baby.

“She is perfect.” He tells Louis who is standing next to him, one hand touching Harry’s shoulder, the other caressing Fleur’s soft hair.

“Do you see those tiny curls there? Got that from you, babe.” Louis smiles as their little baby yawns and curiously opens her eyes.

A single tear rolls down Harry’s cheek as he speaks.

“Her eyes. They are yours. She has the same sparkling blue eyes you do. They are beautiful.”  
Louis kisses Harry’s head as they both coo to their little baby daughter. 

“She is our Christmas miracle.” Louis whispers.

Harry looks into his husband’s eyes as they both hold their tiny daughter.

“Merry Christmas my love.”

“Merry Christmas babe.” Louis says and he seals Harry’s lips with a kiss. 

 

The end


End file.
